Express the percent as a decimal. $71.1\%$
$71.1$ percent = $71.1$ per cent = $71.1$ per hundred $71.1\% = \dfrac{71.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{71.1\%} = 0.711$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.